


A Late Birthday Present

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Sin Is The Lance's Adoptive Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara and Ava invite the whole Lance family over for the holidays, but Sara's feelings are hurt when Ava doesn't have a gift to give her on her birthday





	A Late Birthday Present

Sara wakes with a moan, her hand moves to grasp the head of hair currently at work between her thighs. It doesn’t take long after she wakes for Ava bring her to her climax and when Ava crawls up Sara’s body after it’s with a smug smile on her face. 

“Happy birthday,” Ava says when she’s face to face with Sara. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Sara says and pulls Ava’s head in for a kiss. Sara lets her hand move down Ava’s bare back and just as she’s about to slide it around Ava’s waist there’s a knock on the door. 

“Are you decent?” Laurel calls through door. 

“Give us a minute,” Sara calls back and Ava groans. “What? You don’t want me to miss out on my morning cupcake do you?” Sara asks with an amused smile. 

“And here I thought I was the only snack you needed.”

“You’re still my favorite snack, but birthday cupcake only happens once a year.”

There’s another knock on the door and Ava lets out another groan. 

“Is it too much to ask to spend just half an hour in the morning in bed with my girlfriend on her birthday?”

“It was your idea to invite everyone here,” Sara points out and presses a kiss to Ava’s cheek. 

“Because I am not sleeping wall to wall with your mom again,” Ava says. 

“It’s not my fault you can’t be quiet,” Sara says with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re one to talk,” Ava scoffs. 

There’s another insistent knock on the door and Ava reluctantly rolls off of Sara, giving her girlfriend’s naked body one last look before they both get dressed in the matching Christmas pajamas Gary had gotten them last year. They’ve just sat back down on the bed, Sara on the edge and Ava right behind her with her arms around Sara’s waist and her head on Sara’s shoulder, when the door opens and in comes Laurel, one hand holding a cupcake and the other hand shielding her eyes. 

“Thank god you’re dressed,” Laurel says as she peeks through her fingers at them and Quentin, Sin, and Dinah walk into the room after her. 

They all start singing her a birthday song which, if Sara’s being honest, she doesn’t really need but it also reminds her of when she was a child and Sara doesn’t complain as she leans back against Ava. Laurel hands her the cupcake and Sara takes an eager bite before offering a bite to Ava. 

“That’s really good,” Ava says loudly and then turns her head slightly so she’s speaking quietly right into Sara’s ear. “But not as good as what I had when I woke up.”

“Come on, it’s gift time,” Laurel says and Ava’s stomach turns as she remembers the gift not yet ready. 

Ava locates her phone and checks her email, hoping the gift will have miraculously finished two days early, on Christmas day of all days, despite knowing she won’t find anything. Sara’s dragged out of the room by Laurel and Ava forces herself to follow, trying to keep her anxiety at bay. 

The gift opening goes by relatively quickly, Ava tells Sara to open any gifts that are for both of them as she tries to come up with a way to tell Sara about her birthday gift. She briefly registers Sara’s kiss on her cheek as thanks for her Christmas gift, a dress that Laurel had made her buy when they were looking for Sara’s birthday gift and Ava, too focused on Sara’s birthday, had forgotten to pick out a Christmas gift as well. 

“Sara?” Ava asks when all the Christmas gifts have been opened. Sara turns to face her and Laurel throws Ava a sympathetic look over Sara’s shoulder. 

“What?” Sara asks and takes a step towards her, grabbing Ava’s hand when she’s close enough. 

“It’s about your birthday gift.” Sara’s eyes perk up at the mention of gift and Ava’s stomach turns even more. Sara stares at her expectantly and Ava takes a deep breath. “It’s taking longer to get ready than expected and it won’t be ready until Friday.” Ava holds her breath, expects a vocal reaction, but the reaction Sara gives her is worse than she could have imagined. 

“Oh,” Sara says and her face falls. There’s a flash of hurt in Sara’s eyes before she masks it with feigned indifference. “That’s fine, my girlfriend forgetting my birthday is totally fine.”

“Sara, babe, no, when have I ever forgotten your birthday?” Ava’s eyes are pleading but Sara’s face remains the same and Sara’s arms come up to cross at her chest, letting go of Ava’s hand. 

“First time for everything apparently.”

“I didn’t forget, I could never forget,” Ava tries, brings her hand up to Sara’s cheek but Sara pulls away. 

“It’s fine, really, completely fine.” Ava tries to respond but Sara turns away from her to face the other occupants of the room who have all been silently watching the exchange. “Who’s hungry?” she asks and starts walking towards the kitchen, not sparing Ava a second glance. Ava sighs as she walks in after her, along with everyone else. 

When the table is set for breakfast Ava sits down in her usual spot, hoping she can convince Sara that she didn’t forget about her birthday, but Sara ignores her normal seat next to Ava and sits down between Laurel and Sin instead, doing her best to ignore Ava. Ava, not for the first time, curses herself for not getting the gift sooner, should have known that the store would be super busy around Christmas.

 

Ava’s in the middle of doing the dishes when she hears the clang of keys being picked up. 

“Sara?” Ava asks and follows the sound almost to their front door, where she finds Sara mid taking on her jacket, still dressed in her Christmas pajamas. “Babe, where are you going?” Sara finally looks at her but it’s with the same indifference she’s had on her face all morning. 

“I’m going shopping. I’m going to get myself a birthday gift since you didn’t,” she says matter of factly. 

“I told you I got you a gift, it just won’t be ready until Friday,” Ava says with a sigh. 

“Sure,” Sara says, picking up the helmet for her bike and walking out the door, closing it in Ava’s face. 

There’s movement to Ava’s right and then there’s a hand patting her shoulder. 

“She’s stubborn but she’ll come around,” Laurel says and gives Ava what she thinks is supposed to be an encouraging smile. Ava sighs again and tries to return Laurel’s smile before she grabs her own jacket and walks out after Sara. She doesn’t have to look for her long as she finds her sitting on the porch under the last section of roof where the ground is still snow free, her helmet in her lap and her hands and head on top of it. Ava wordlessly sits down next to her and for a moment Ava thinks Sara will pull away but instead she slightly turns in Ava’s direction, only an inch or two but enough to show she’ll listen. 

“Snow put a break on your shopping plans?” Sara gives an intelligible sound in answer but Ava’s just happy to get a response. “You wanna come back inside or are you planning on sitting here until you die of hypothermia?” Sara doesn’t give a reply but she inches closer to Ava and then they sit in silence until Sara shivers followed by a sigh and Sara presses herself up to Ava’s side, resting her head on Ava's shoulder and allows Ava to put an arm around her. 

“I’m sorry,” Sara whispers. “It’s just, when your birthday’s on Christmas Christmas sort of takes over, and the thought that you might have thought more about Christmas than me…” Sara trails off and Ava tightens her arm around her. 

“You’ve got it wrong, you know,” Ava starts and brings her hand not currently on Sara to hold one of Sara’s hands, still on top of her helmet and freezing cold. She waits until Sara turns her head to look up at Ava before she continues. “I’ve been thinking so much about your birthday gift that I almost forgot about Christmas.”

“Really?” Sara asks and bites her lip, her voice only a little doubtful. 

“Yeah,” Ava nods, then lowers her head to press a brief kiss to Sara’s lips. “Just ask Laurel if you don’t believe me,” Ava says, then frowns and adds, “or maybe don’t, she might let it slip what your gift is.”

“Laurel knows what my gift is?” Sara asks, her voice slightly offended as she pulls enough away from Ava so that she can properly look at her. 

“She helped me with it,” Ava shrugs, averting Sara’s gaze. Sara shakes her head before putting it back on Ava’s shoulder. 

“You know, today  _ is _ my birthday so you might as well just tell me what my gift is.”

“Good try.”

Sara sighs and then they just sit there for awhile, until Laurel comes out with a message from Dinah stating that if they don’t come inside and drink the hot chocolate she just made she’ll kill them before hypothermia can. 

 

Sara keeps trying to get Ava to tell her what her gift is for the rest of the day. Ava’s relieved when Sara sits next to her during dinner, even if it means no end to the gift questions.

“I’m not telling you what your gift is,” Ava says and pecks Sara on the cheek as she leans past her to get the sauce. When Ava’s properly back in her seat Sara leans her head on her shoulder with faux innocence as she places a hand on Ava’s knee. She turns her head and speaks lowly into Ava’s ear, her tone anything but innocent as the hand on Ava’s knee travels up her thigh, covered from view by the table.

“I’ll have you know I can be quite convincing,” Sara says, punctuating it by squeezing her hand that’s now dangerously high on Ava’s thigh. Ava chokes on her food and Dinah gives Sara a look, unaware of quite the reason for Ava’s reaction.

“Give the girl a break,” she says and Sara goes back to her meal with a sigh. Ava lets out a breath of relief as Sara’s hand is removed and tries to focus back on her meal.

Later, in the privacy of their room, when Sara has a hand down her pants and is whispering all the things she’ll do if Ava would just  _ tell her _ , Ava almost breaks, almost. Sara does most of them anyway, just to hear the sounds Ava makes as she does them.

 

The next day goes by quickly, Ava checks her email first thing in the morning in the hopes that Sara’s gift might have finished just a day early but she has no such luck. Sara makes no mention of her gift throughout the day, seemingly having forgotten about it. They spend most of the day watching Christmas movies and playing games with the rest of the Lance family. At some point during a game of Settlers of Catan, Sara takes some card from Laurel, and Laurel and Sin form an alliance to take down their sister. Quentin makes some comment about when the girls were kids, and Ava can’t help but think there’s no family she’d rather be a part of.

 

When Ava checks her email the next day she’s relieved to see she can finally pick up Sara’s gift. She’s not even managed to make a cup of coffee when Laurel drags her away from everyone else, her eyes filled excitement.

“Is it done?!” she asks, barely stopping herself from jumping up and down in excitement.

Ava nods, opening her phone half to double check for herself and half to show Laurel. Laurel squeals and surprises Ava with a hug, one which Ava awkwardly returns before Laurel pulls away.

“I’ll tell mom that the Lance girls’ holiday hangout is good to happen today, daddy will help you get everything ready, and then I’ll sneak away from the others to pick up Sara’s gift before they get back,” Laurel says, trying to whisper but excitement making her voice just a bit louder than Ava would have liked, but thankfully Sara seems to be nowhere nearby.

“Thank you, Laurel,” Ava says, her voice laced with gratefulness. She puts a hand on Laurel’s arm and is overcome with emotion as the realness of everything sets in, anxiety and excitement battling in her stomach about how the day might turn out.

“Of course, anything for one of my sisters!” Laurel squeals and squeezes the hand on her arm, before Sara finds them and throws them a questioning look as she tells them to come eat breakfast. Ava doesn’t stop smiling all through breakfast at Laurel calling her her sister.

The next part of the day is all a blur, Dinah drags her daughters with her for some quality Lance girls time. Sara tries to ask Ava to come along but she excuses herself saying it’s time for the girls to spend time with their mother over the holidays and she’ll be just fine at home with Quentin. Sara gives one more half hearted attempt to drag Ava along before she concedes and kisses her girlfriend goodbye. Next Ava starts making the house ready as Quentin starts making dinner. Ava’s grateful for his help, along with the help of the rest of Sara’s family. She’s a decent cook but her skills in the kitchen doesn’t come close to match those of Quentin Lance, not to mention her not having to worry about the food gives her more time to make the house perfect. She doesn’t realize how fast time has passed when suddenly the front door is opened and for a moment Ava’s scared Sara will have gotten home before she’s ready. She breathes in relief when it’s only Laurel, and her heart starts beating twice as fast when she notices the small shopping bag in Laurel’s hand.

“Wow,” Laurel says as she walks from the living room to the dining room, taking in everything that Ava’s done, along with the smell coming from the kitchen. She hands the bag over to Ava and Ava thanks her as she fishes out the box within, opening it to inspect Sara’s gift. The look of it takes her breath away and as she runs her thumb over it she can’t help but think it’s perfect, despite her anxiety wondering if Sara won’t like it, won’t like what comes with it.

“She’s going to love it,” Laurel says. Ava jumps, having been too wrapped up in the box in her hand to remember the other people still in her house. “Mom just texted, they’re almost to the car so you have to go get ready.”

“Already?” Ava looks around the room, certain there’s something she’s forgotten to do, something that will ruin the surprise, but she can’t find anything and takes a breath as Laurel pushes her out of the room. She stops by the kitchen just to make sure there’s nothing more she needs to do there and finds Quentin putting the finishing touches on the food. He turns around to greet her and Ava thinks his eyes are watering. She nods to him and opens a random drawer, hiding the small box away in it, before she hurries upstairs to make herself ready.

Laurel and Quentin are waiting in the living room when she’s done. Laurel gives her a hug and tells her good luck, and Quentin pats her awkwardly on the back, telling her the same thing. Ava thinks both their eyes look watery, thinks her own might be too as they walk out the door to wait for everyone else to pick them up, and Ava’s left alone to wait for Sara to get back. She spends a couple of minutes lighting candles in a path from the entrance to the dining room, dimming the lights on her way back. Then she checks that the box is still in the drawer she left it in, then walks around and makes sure everything is perfect, straightens all the pictures on the wall, despite them hanging perfectly before she touches them, only to go back to the drawer to check on the box. When she hears the sound of the front door opening she thinks her heart stops beating for a second, before starting up again harder than it’s ever done before.

“Aves, I’m home,” Sara calls from the entrance and Ava’s feet start carrying her towards it. “Laurel insisted I change into this dress,” she starts, but stops when she spots Ava in the doorway. “What’s this?” she asks as she looks Ava over before turning her eyes to the rest of the room. Ava has never felt more bare, despite the new black suit she’s wearing. Ava lets her own eyes roam over Sara. She’s wearing the dress Ava got her for Christmas and as she takes in the red, low cut fabric against Sara’s skin, Ava can’t help but be grateful to Laurel for making her buy it. She takes a couple steps to bring her close to Sara and leans down to press a kiss against her cheek.

“Happy late birthday,” she says as she takes Sara’s hand and places it on her arm, leading Sara towards the dining room.

Sara stares in wonder at her surroundings as they walk, before abruptly turning her head to look at Ava. When she speaks it’s with excitement in her voice. “My gift arrived?”

“Yes,” Ava nods and as she looks at Sara’s smiling face she feels a majority of her anxiety wash away. “You’re not getting it until after dinner though.” Sara pouts and Ava rolls her eyes. When they arrive at the table, Ava gives Sara a brief kiss before pulling out a chair and gestures for Sara to sit down.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” she says and leaves Sara to grab their food from the kitchen. While there she opens the drawer one last time just to see that the box is still there before making her way back to the dining room. 

“Your dad made the food,” she says as she puts the plates down and finally sits down opposite Sara. Sara licks her lips as she looks down at the food, before lifting curious eyes to look at Ava.

“What’d you do to make them leave the house?”

“Nothing, I just explained that I wanted to celebrate your birthday just the two of us.”  _ And the gift _ , but Sara doesn’t need to know that just yet. Sara nods thoughtfully, before she starts telling Ava about her day with her mom and sisters. The conversation gets an easy flow as they start to talk about anything that crosses their minds, with Sara only asking a couple of times if Ava won’t give her her gift a little early, it’s technically late anyway as her birthday was two days ago. Ava only rolls her eyes fondly when Sara does so and leads the conversation on to another topic.

When they’re nearly finished with their plates, Ava feels her anxiety start to rise again. They still have dessert left before she’s supposed to give Sara her gift but that does nothing to stop her heart beating faster, nothing to stop her worrying her lip as she looks over at Sara. Sara looks up at Ava with a smile but when she notices the light tap of Ava’s fingers against the table and the way she’s only pushing what little is left of her food around on the plate, Sara’s face starts to worry and she reaches out a hand to cover Ava’s on the table.

“Hey, relax, is everything okay?” Sara asks as her thumb starts stroking Ava’s hand and her face softens.

“Everything’s perfect,” Ava smiles, and she means it, but that doesn’t mean her anxiety isn’t still there, only eased a little by Sara’s actions.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re psyching yourself up to propose or something.” Sara raises an eyebrow and lets out a small laugh, but as Ava drops her fork, her eyes wide, Sara’s mouth falls open and her thumb stops its actions on Ava’s hand. “Wait are you?” Ava thinks she hears excitement in Sara’s voice and she sees Sara’s mouth form back into a smile as she watches Ava.

“I was going to wait until after dessert,” she says, casting her eyes down her plate and the fork that had been unceremoniously dropped on top of it.

“Dessert can wait!” Sara says and when Ava looks back up there’s a full blown grin on Sara’s face that eases most of Ava’s anxiety as she shakily gets up from her chair, collecting her and Sara’s plates and makes her way to the kitchen, Sara’s eyes following her every step. She puts the plates down on the counter and opens the drawer with shaky fingers, delicately lifting out the small velvet box and opening it to inspect the ring inside while she’s in the privacy of the kitchen. She takes a deep breath and closes the box as she makes her way back to where Sara’s waiting. When she makes it back Sara’s turned her chair to face away from the table and towards Ava. Sara’s eyes immediately fall to the box in Ava’s hands and somehow, as she looks into Sara’s warm, excited eyes, practically all of Ava’s anxiety vanishes as she takes the last few steps towards Sara and gets down on one knee, bringing the box up in front of her and opening it so Sara can see what’s inside. Ava had prepared a speech, of course she had, but as she stares into Sara’s impossibly blue, expectant eyes, Ava finds she can’t remember a word of it. She swallows and licks her lips and forces her mouth to speak, hopes that the words coming out are the right ones.

“Sara Lance, you might just be the most infuriating person I’ve ever met, but you’re also the strongest, bravest, kindest person that I know. Ever since we met I’ve fallen more and more in love with you every single day, and there’s no one else I could ever imagine spending the rest of my life with. Sara, will you marry me?” Ava barely gets time to think through what she’d said before Sara’s hands are on either side of her face and Sara surges forward to kiss her. The kiss goes on for seconds before Ava lets her hands fall to Sara’s lap and she becomes aware of the box still in her them. She pulls back with a smile and cups Sara’s cheek with one of her hands.

“Is that a yes?” she asks, out of breath and hopeful.

“Yes!” Sara says and presses a brief kiss to her lips. “God yes.” Ava lets out a breath of relief and her smile increases tenfold as she looks into Sara’s eyes. She presses her lips against Sara’s for a second before she pulls back slightly and looks down at the box. She carefully pulls the small ring out and takes Sara’s hand in her own, delicately pushing the ring down her finger. It looks perfectly at home next to Sara’s other rings. Sara kisses her again, harder this time, and pulls Ava off the floor and onto her lap, their kiss never breaking. Sara coaxes Ava’s mouth open and grabs Ava’s tie to pull her closer, and Ava briefly registers the box falling from her hands as she wraps them around Sara’s neck.

“Wait, what about dessert?” Ava asks when Sara’s hands start working on undoing the buttons of her suit jacket.

Sara looks Ava over slowly and when she speaks there’s a mischievous smile on her lips.

“I think,” she says as she undoes the last button and pushes the jacket open. “That I’ll have my fiance for dessert.” Ava feels a shiver run down her spine, both from the meaning behind Sara’s words and from Sara calling her _her fiance_. She leans back in to reconnect her lips with Sara’s, dessert all but forgotten as all she can think about is her  _ fiance _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [Post](http://thekingschampion.tumblr.com/post/178334736839/my-brother-to-his-boyfriend-where-are-you)  
>  Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
